Vigilant Alliance of Nations
The Vigilant Alliance of Nations was one of the oldest and venerable Factions on Nations. The Vigilant Alliance of Nations was dedicated to the protection of weaker nations, by means of both diplomacy and force. We look in the face of danger and spit in it, unwavering in our determination. We play to each others strengths, we cover each others weaknesses. While each nation in the VAN might be different, we have come together for the same goal: unity. We are a democratic faction which was born from the roots of the Holy Empires Coalition (HEC). PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, AS THE SUBJECT NO LONGER EXISTS. NO EDITING UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. ''' V.A.N History More to come later about VAN's history, but for now please don't hesitate to read the other information below. Executives *Joe Butensky (Founder, 1st and 5th Executive) *Christopher Sedgwick (2nd Executive) *Mick Weintraub (3rd Executive) *Nathan Alveshere (4th Executive) *Alex Tietsort (6th Executive) *Logan Edvalson (7th Executive) *Thomas Johns (8th Executive, Resigned) *Steven Brumley (9th and 11th Executive) *Nathan Char (10th Executive) *Dominic Newman (12th Executive) *Ryan Hayes (13th Executive, Resigned) *Devan McDaniels (14th Executive, Resigned) *Guy Paynter (15th Executive, Resigned) *Tom O'Dwyer Departments And Secretariat (9/16/10) ''VAN Secretariat'' *Vice Exec' Guy Paynter of The Eastern Roman Empire *''Secretary Of Diplomacy Dominic Newman of The High and Mighty Dom *''Chief Justice'' Tom O'Dwyer of Melbourne Town *''Secretary of War'' Mick Weintraub *''Secretary of Wealth'' Daniel Bruski *''Secretary of Science and Tech'' Devan McDaniels *''Secretary of Health'' Po Yi *''Secretary of Industry/Trade'' Joseph Hayes 'VAN Security Bureau' *Director of Intelligence Sten Verhoeven *Director of Counter-Intelligence Andrew Hayes 'Dept of VAN Affairs' *Human-Interspecies Div TBA *Religious Div TBA *Internal Div Thomas Wootten of the United Pokemon Types *Growth and Expansion Div Nathan Alveshere of the United States 0f America The Department of The Executive- The Executive is the highest role any nation can apply for in the VAN. It is the official leadership position and figurehead of The Vigilant Alliance of Nations. The powers the Executive maintains are the right to veto laws (rarely used, though), power to refuse new members into the VAN, highest commander of VAN military forces and ultimately responsible for the Vigilant Alliance of Nation's safety during his/her term. In the event that the Executive resigns, ejected,leaves the VAN, or unable to access Nations, the current Vice-Executive is Executive for the remainder of the previous Executive's term. Current Executive: As of the 29th of October, 2010 Executive- Devan McDaniels of Alicante Vice Executive- Nathan Alveshere of the United States of America VAN Legislators- This page was edited by Tom O'Dwyer on Sept.16th, 2010 RRP= Re-Public Party DPU= Intl. Democratic Party of Unity IND=Independant Legislator Guy Paynter of The Eastern Roman Empire (RRP) Joseph Hayes of Buccan (DPU) Mercury Wong of the NFPA 1st Independent Exploratory Group (IND) Mick Weintraub of Mellan (RRP) Nathan Alveshere of United States 0f America (DPU) Tom O'Dwyer of Melbourne Town (IND) Nathan Char of Xie (IND) Total: RRP- 2 seats, DPU- 2 seats with 3 independents. No clear majority. The Legislature of the VAN is one of the most important Departments in the VAN. It votes on laws, appoints the executive, admits new members to the VAN and has the power to eject rogue members. VAN Elections- The Vigilant Alliance of Nations adopts a two tiered voting system when appointing the Legislature and the Executive; The Legislature has 7 members, selected every 3 weeks by means of VAN membership vote, in which each member has a vote in deciding the legislature. As the main VAN governing body it is important in the upholding of democracy for the legislature to open to free elections. The executive government is formed by the Executive, who is appointed by the legislature through a vote every 3 weeks, and the secretariate, who are appointed by the executive. Political parties have come about after the adoption of the free legislature voting system, with two current active parties; the Intl. Democratic Party of Unity and the Re-Public party. VAN Allies- This page was added by Guy Paynter, and is accurate as of Sept. 19th, 2010 -Full Alliances- Federal Republic of China (FRC) Union of Left Nations (ULN) Legion of Sentinel Nations (LSN) Empire of Barsus Union of Democratic Nations (UDN) Enlightened Union of Nations (EUN) Opened Minded Nations Alliance (OMNA) Covenant of Royal Blood (CRB) Sacred Order of Valiant Knights/Union of Sovereign Empires (Not finished, but talks have begun) -Mutual Defense Pacts- Union of Christian Nations (UCN) Galactic Empire -Non-Aggression Pacts- Red Dragon Society (RDS) New League of Nations (NLN) -VAN currently has no official enemies.- VAN Dept. of Justice The VAN Dept. of Justice is appointed by executive, and is currently headed by Tom O'Dwyer of Melbourne Town. The task of the Dept. of Justice is to enforce the laws of the VAN and the constitution and to provide a means of dipute resolution. The Dept. of Justice maintains a comprehensive data base of cases, laws and precedents, of which are expected to be upheld. The Dept. of Justice is also the forerunner of legislative change, providing reports and recommendations to the VAN legislature, to keep the VAN ahead in its democratic lead and to match a changing factional environment. The official Dept. of Justice page can be acessed here. =Species of the VAN= Member Nations of the Vigiliant Alliance of Nations are host to numerous sentient species, not only humans. A partial census was conducted in September 2010. *'Alliance Terran' Co-dominant species of the NFPA 1st Independent Exploratory Group, with Arzorans. Technically speaking, not a separate race from normal humans, but 1,600 years of separation from Earth plus ethnic interbreeding and vastly different cultural attitudes sets them apart from baseline humans. *'Arzoran' Co-dominant species of the NFPA 1st Independent Exploratory Group, with Alliance Terrans. *'Dalek' Present in Uisge Beatha. *'Dex' Majority species of The Dex Empire, bipedal and lizard-like. *'Homo-mellan-superior '''The majority species of Mellan. *'Hraskii''' In the Dex Empire. Hydralisk-like, second-largest population, can control biomass using a symbiotic fungus known as havass. *'Humans' Included for completeness. The dominant species in the international community, and believed to be present in all VAN member Nations, although not always the majority species. The only homo sapiens nations in power are the United States 0f America and The Eastern Roman Empire. *'Firebenders' Found in Melbourne Town *'Narwhal' Monodon monoceros, found in Melbourne Town. *'Pokemon' All official Pokemon species as of HeartGold/SoulSIlver, excepting Deoxys and Arceus, can be found in the UPT. The 36 1st generation glitch Pokemon can also be found in the UPT. All Smogon's CAP Pokemon can be found in the UPT in small numbers. *'Saddath' Defeated enemies of the Dex Empire, their former Empire is occupied but their citizens are not counted as part of the Dex Empire's citizens. *'Sangheil' Present in small numbers in Mellan. *'Self-aware AI' Prevalent in the Great Houses of Xie, forming one of the Houses. It is also widely used in the United States 0f America, as the AI have been gaining more rights over the years as the populations resentment toward the Tetron occupation fades. However, there is President Laura who is an AI who currently holds office, this was largely due to the ending of the Tetron civil war. Also present in the NFPA 1st Independent Exploratory Group. *'Talking Dog' Canis lupus familiaris can be found in Melbourne Town. *'Tsee' Former subjects of the Sadath, loosely hive-minded monarchy, resemble 1-metre-tall overgrown hamsters and use giant mecha in combat. They are allied with the Dex Empire but not part of it, although they send military detachments now and then, and some live on Dex worlds. Cannot be understood without a modulator. *'Valh' Alicantê species. *'Valk' Alicantê species. *'Vampires' Known in Xie. *'Vulcan' Present in Uisge Beatha. *'Weeping Angels' Present in Uisge Beatha. *'Werewolves' Known in Xie. VAN Capital District The VAN Capital serves as the center for trade, commerce, and faction-wide decisions within the faction. The Executive building along with other departments are stationed here as well. It was made official in early Jan. and designed by Nathan Alveshere of The United States 0f America Category:Factions Category:Alliances Category:Vigilant Alliance of Nations